


Room With a View

by ouroboros



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroboros/pseuds/ouroboros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The window in Aoba's new apartment has a direct view across an alley and into someone else's bedroom. And they are hot. This is some plotless masturbation porn, y'all.</p><p>Inspired by Epiproctan's beautiful <a href="http://epiproctan.tumblr.com/post/103493643468/lets-talk-about-a-seiao-au-where-aoba-moves-into">SeiAo AU headcanon post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Room With a View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epiproctan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/gifts).



Aoba didn’t mean to look. He’d been minding his own business, unpacking his boxes and trying to make all the junk he’d brought with him fit neatly into his new, cramped apartment space. He was sitting on his bare mattress, digging through a crate of books, when he’d stretched, pulling at a crick in his neck and yawning. It was late, and he could stop now, if he wanted to. He still had a lot to do, though, and he wasn't even sure which box had his sheets in them. His eyes happened to land on his new window, and it wasn’t through any fault of his own, he rationalized, that the view was...not what he’d expected.

There wasn’t a lot of space between his building and the next, which wasn't uncommon in the city. But the view out his window was more or less into the apartment of someone else. The blinds had been drawn when he’d toured the place, so he hadn’t known this would happen. That he'd see this. Someone was standing in the apartment across the alley. The room was lit low, with just a lamp. He thought the occupant might be a girl, at first glance, which wasn’t normally his jam, but something about them made him keep looking.

Whoever it was was standing, their back to the window, wearing thigh high stockings and an oversize sweater. They lifted their arms in a stretch, and the hem of the sweater raised to expose their ass- two perfect, pale, round scoops of flesh wrapped in black lace panties. Aoba's pulse sped up. They turned to the side, and the soft curve of the bulge pressing out from the front of their panties made Aoba’s breath hitch. _Oh._

Aoba’s hand involuntarily traced the line of his jeans, his hips rising. His neighbor's head was still turned, looking at something across the room, their face obscured by a soft fall of chin length black hair. Aoba wanted to see their face, suddenly, more than he felt he’d wanted anything in his life. In the absence of it, though, he let his eyes slide back down to where the sweater fell, just at the top of their thighs.

He could feel himself getting hard, and he tried to shake it off. This was his neighbor. He’d have to see them every day, probably. He did not need to get turned on by this display. He tried to refocus on his task of unpacking. This might have worked, but then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He grimaced, and allowed himself to look. They were pulling off their sweater to reveal a lace bra to match their panties. They were still looking away, but they'd turned their body enough so that Aoba could see how the bra lay tight against the hard, taut plane of their chest, with their nipples raised in stiff peaks beneath.

It was fucking _indecent_ how Aoba could see that level of detail from his bed, he thought. He wanted to avert his eyes, but god, he was definitely hard, now, and he unbuttoned his pants, almost without realizing it. He did realize it, though, and he tried not to think too hard about what he was doing. He positioned himself in a way that, if the person across the way turned, even if they could see his face, they wouldn’t be able to see what he was doing below the belt. He hoped that, anyway.

Right as his hand wrapped around his cock, and as he let out a first huff of relieved breath, his neighbor bent over, all the way over, keeping their legs straight, feet spread a few feet apart. The lace of the panties rode up on their ass, and through their legs, Aoba could see their balls, outlined in delecate lace. He bit back a groan. _Shit._

He wondered, through the haze his mind was wrapped in, how his neighbor could not realize he was in a definite line of vision. Aoba had been sitting there, sifting through that box, for a while now. Surely,  _surely_ they'd seen him? Aoba was halfway through wondering why his neighbor would wander around their apartment like that when they knew they might be seen, when it hit him- what if they'd done it on purpose? Aoba doubted it was true, but the idea made his him arch harder into his pumping fist.

Across the way, his neighbor stretched back upward, and fuck, they turned, the black hair falling away from their face to show off a pretty pink mouth, and wide, dark eyes. Aoba whimpered, his hand freezing mid-stroke, his lip caught between his teeth. He checked the angle of his body, and the window- he was still pretty sure he was hidden from the waist down, but he knew his wide-blown pupils and red, strained cheeks did not look innocent.

They were looking at Aoba, right at him, and they tucked their hair behind a small, perfect ear. They reached an arm out, coyly wiggling their fingers once before curling them into a loose fist by their chin, a fingernail between their teeth.  Aoba saw their shoulders shake a bit as they giggled, a smile playing on their face before they reached down, and with a click, turned off the light.

In his apartment, Aoba fell back against his pillows, groaning in embarrassment, and, if he was being honest, at the loss of the view. He allowed himself a second, thinking the moment was over, but his body needed release, so he let himself have it. His imagination took over from there, ignoring the voice in his head that told him he was doing wrong. He pumped his cock harder, his eyes squeezed tight, not wanting to see if the lights across the alley had come back on. And when he came, back arched and a fist against his mouth muffling a cry, his mind was full of dark hair and lace pulled tight over a hard cock and smooth, pale thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to make this way longer and include all the things in Epiproctan's headcanon, but shit, I still gotta write my Yuletide fic, so this is it...for now...?


End file.
